Quack Pack Heroes Adventures Series
Quack Pack Heroes is a new upcoming crossover TV series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot Join Huey, Dewey and Louie as they're own adventure begins in Equestria & beyond other parallel dimensions, along with all of they're new friends including Joy, Aranea and Nellie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and The Human Mane 5, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, Vanellope von Schweetz, Snowdrop and Nyx, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel, Danny Phantom, Penny and Brain, Princess Yuna, Yuna and Stitch, Yang and Yin, Scotch, Shade, Goku, Riku and Pit, They're new adventure begin's as they all work together to save the world from Demon God Demigra and the Dazzlings, The world lies in the hands of these three brave teenage ducks. New Heroes Team Quack Pack #Huey, Dewey and Louie #Joy, Aranea and Nellie #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo #Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks #Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and The Human Mane 5 #Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard #Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf #Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo #Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie #Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell #Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde #Shaggy and Scooby-Doo #Vanellope von Schweetz #Snowdrop and Nyx #Dusty Crophopper #Dipper and Mabel #Danny Phantom #Penny and Brain #Princess Yuna #Yuna and Stitch #Yang and Yin #Scotch #Shade #Goku #Riku #Pit Mentors *Xeno Trunks *Supreme Kai of Time *Dr. Emmett Brown (Doc) Allies *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Stephen, Gator, Luke, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Skiff, Bill & Ben *Grunkle Stan, Ford Pines, Wendy Corduroy and Soos *The Human Cutie Mark Crusaders *Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Mark EVO, N.A.N.O. and Zeon *Mighty, Honey and Tiara *Wallace and Gromit *Mike, Rex and Bert *Team Neon Metal *Inspector Gadget *Coco Pommel *Philmac Villains *Demon God Demigra *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *Master Frown and Brock Intro #Quack Pack Heroes Opening Remake #??? Future Projects Nickelodeon Crossovers *Huey, Dewey & Louie's Adventure's of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie TMNT 2012 Crossovers *Huey, Dewey & Louie's Adventure's of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Annihilation Earth! *Huey, Dewey & Louie's Adventure's of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) Cartoon Network Crossovers *Quack Pack in the Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door Disney Crossovers *Quack Pack's Adventure's of Leroy and Stitch Dragon Ball Z Crossovers *Huey, Dewey & Louie's Adventure's of Dragon Ball Z - Resurrection F Rock Dog Crossovers *Team Robot and Quack Pack's Adventures of Rock Dog Special Olympic's Crossover *Quack Pack in Scooby's All Star Laff A Lympics Yu-Gi-Oh Crossovers *Quack Pack's Adventure's of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Power Rangers Crossovers *Quack Pack Meet's Power Rangers Jungle Fury Trivia *In this adventure series, Huey, Dewey & Louie were summoned by Trunks, who had made a wish by Shenron & told them about what's gonna happen to other universes, So they formed a new team of heroes called "Quack Pack Heroes" Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Disney heroes